Never Ending
by amillipede
Summary: When Ally picks The Lion King for their monthly movie night, Austin gets a brilliant idea that will hopefully win her back.


**Hey guys! I have a new onesehot for you! :) I wrote this for ****JoeyJar99****'s Story Title Challenge. Basically she gives me a title, and I have to write a story from it. I really liked writing this, and I think it turned out great! I'm proud of this one. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Austin & Ally, The Lion King, The Cricle of Life, Can You Feel the Love Tonight_****, or anything else you recognize.**

* * *

Austin put the popcorn in the microwave and waited the three and a half minutes it needed to pop. As he waited, he thought about the girl that waited for him in the living room. Allyson Dawson, his best friend, his partner, his songwriter. Unfortunately, "his girlfriend" couldn't be used to describe the girl…yet. Sure, it had happened once before, two years ago, but that didn't really count, since they broke it off in less than a week. That date had been really awkward, and writing songs with her had been a disaster, since they both hadn't wanted to hurt the other's feelings.

This time, however, Austin was determined to make it work. Nothing would—nothing could—stop his from claiming her as his this time. Absolutely nothing. After all, love always finds a way, right? Love conquers all? Isn't that what they say? Look at Romeo and Juliet. They found a way to become a couple, even though they had huge walls in their path—literally.

Okay, yes, Austin loved watching chick flicks and romantic comedies. Of course, he'd never admit it to anyone…except maybe Ally. Austin could never say no to Ally. She had those big brown doe eyes that got him every time. Every. Single. Time. Besides, even if Austin had the guts to say no, her expression always got him to change his answer. She'd always look so sad, like a helpless puppy, that he'd change his mind and say yes.

Meeting Ally had been the best thing that has happened in his life, Austin decided. She completed him, and he didn't know what he'd do without her. Actually, he did know. He'd lie there on the couch, stuffing his face with junk food, with no purpose in the world. He'd be lost, like an ant in a field of grass. In fact, he didn't know how he'd survived before meeting Ally.

The microwaved dinged, pulling Austin out of his thoughts. He took the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and opened the bag. Taking a bowl out of the cupboard, he poured the popcorn into it, threw the bag away, and brought the bowl to the living room, where Ally was waiting in front of the TV.

The two of them were having their monthly Movie Night. Every month, they would take turns picking a movie to watch together, just the two of them, without Trish, Dez, or any drama that came with being famous. It was their quality best friend time, a time Austin looked forward to and treasured. They laughed and goofed off all night, and it usually ended with them falling asleep on the couch.

Since Austin had chosen the movie last month, it was Ally's turn to pick. "Hey Ally," Austin said, setting the popcorn down on the coffee table next to the delicious plate of pancakes. "Did you pick the movie yet? You've been trying to decide for the past thirty minutes. You're really indecisive, you know?" he teased.

Ally groaned. "I know, it's horrible. I can't decide between _The_—"

"Dang it!" Austin interrupted, slapping his forehead.

"What?" Ally asked. "Are you okay?"

Austin shook his head. "I'm such an idiot!"

"I know!" Ally agreed, grinning.

"No, I'm being serious. I forgot your pickles!" Oh yeah, and they always, always, ate popcorn, pancakes, and pickles. That was part of the tradition. It wasn't Movie Night if it was missing one of these things.

"I'll be right back!" Austin grabbed his keys. "I'll go get the pickles now, while you finish choosing the movie, okay?"

Ally grinned. "Sure. Can't believe you forgot, Mr. I Got This," she teased.

It was Austin's turn to groan. "Don't start," he warned. "I'll be right back."

He sped off to the store, bought Ally's favorite kind of pickles, and sped back home. Thankfully, the store was only about five minutes away from his house, so the trip only took him fifteen minutes. He'd been to the store with Ally enough times that he knew exactly where the jar of her favorite pickles were. He was kind of proud of that.

Austin walked through the front door to find Ally sprawled upside down on the couch. Her feet were resting on the back of the couch, her head was hanging off the cushion.

"Um, Ally, what are you doing?" he asked, amused.

"Waiting for you," she replied. "Did you get the pickles?"

Austin nodded. "Uh huh. Why are you upside down?"

"I was bored," was Ally's simple answer.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Okay then." He set the jar of pickles on the table. "Did you pick the movie yet?"

Nodding, Ally handed him a DVD.

Austin took it and read the title. "_The Lion King_?" He looked at Ally. "You were debating between _The Lion King_ and something else?"

"Yep. It was a hard choice."

"No it's not. The most obvious answer is _The Lion King_. I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid."

"Yeah? Me too. It's one of my favorites. So I thought, why not watch it again tonight?"

"Great idea. That's why you're the best," Austin smirked. He took the DVD out of the box and put it into the player. Then, he took the remote and skipped all the commercials.

Ally sat up, and Austin plopped down next to her. As the movie started with the famous song, _The Circle of Life_, Austin couldn't help but think how similar life was to love. It was a circle. It was continuous. It was never ending. Just like love. If you love a person, you love them forever, even if you break up. Just like him and Ally. Even though they had broken up, Austin knew that his love for Ally would never end. Ever. He'd always love Ally, and nothing would change that. He could only hope Ally felt the same.

The movie played on, and Ally snuggled against him. She cried when Mufasa died. She laughed with Timon and Pumba. She sighed happily when Simba and Nala sang together. Austin and Ally both sang along with the songs, since they both knew them word for word. As they watched, a plan formed in Austin's mind.

After the movie ended, Austin suggested reenacting it, just for fun, he claimed. Ally, of course, agreed. They were generally playing around until the _Can You Feel the Love _scene arrived. It was time to get serious.

Straying from the movie lines, Austin, as Simba, said, "Nala, you know, even though I left all those years ago, I never stopped loving you. I loved you when we were young, when we played together and when I got us in trouble."

Ally's eyes widened in confusion, but she played along. "Simba, I love you too. You're the best guys ever, and I missed you. But now we need you. _I_ need you. You have to come back."

Austin, caught in the moment, stepped closer to Ally. "I'll come back," he whispered. Then he kissed her.

It was a kissed that shouldn't be happening, Austin knew, but at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was kissing the girl her loved. He knew he'd get in trouble for this, and he knew she was going to pull away soon, but he didn't expect what happened next.

_She kissed him back._

A warm fuzzy feeling exploded inside him and spread through his body until every inch of him was feeling it.

_She'd kissed him back._

Austin could stand there forever, kissing Ally, if it weren't for their essential need for oxygen. But when they pulled away, she stayed where she was, grinning shyly. Austin, on the other hand, was grinning like a fool.

"Ally," Austin breathed, still feeling a bit lightheaded. "That was amazing."

Ally didn't say anything, but her grin gave it away.

"I love you, Ally. I never stopped loving you. Even when we broke up two years ago, my love for you never changed. If you give me another chance, I promise we can make it work. We're both older now. We're more mature. We can do this. After all, 'I can't make it without you', remember? I'm literally a total mess without you in my life. When I was on tour, and you weren't there, I missed you like crazy. I hugged security guards because I thought they were you. I loved tour, but I was counting down the days until I could see you again. I love you more than I love touring. If I had to choose between my music and you, I'd chose you in a heartbeat." Austin spoke from his heart. "You're my soul mate, Ally. I know it. My love for you is never ending."

When he finished his little speech, Austin held his breath, waiting for Ally to something, anything.

She didn't. She didn't have to.

The happy smile that lit up her face was his answer.

"So will you be by girlfriend…again?" Austin's heart was leaping for joy.

The smile on her face widen, if that was even possible, and that was the answer Austin was looking for.

"Yes!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Ally Dawson is mine!"

Ally laughed at his childish antics. "Yeah, yeah I am. And you are mine."

He looked back at her, directly into her eyes, and repeated once more. "I love you, Ally Dawson. My love for you is like the circle of life. It never, ever ends."

"I love you too, Austin Moon, more than you will ever know."

The gap between them closed as they kissed once more.

Who knew their favorite movie, _The Lion King_, would bring them together once more?

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**

**For those of you reading my ****_Austin & Ally _****crossover with ****_Percy Jackson,_**** don't worry, it'll be updated today. I promise. =)**

**Until next time!**

**~amillipede**


End file.
